Sleep Is My Worst Enemy
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Caitlyn and Nate cannot get a fitful nights sleep without the other. So how will the fair at Camp Rock when they are not allowed in each other's cabins at night.
1. Chapter 1

**Sleep Is My Worst Enemy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Caitlyn snuggled into the warmth of her boyfriend Nate.

Tomorrow they would head to Camp Rock and it would be different. Over the past 2 years together they had both become sleep dependent on the other only every having a fitful nights sleep in each other's arms. Would they survive the next 6 weeks. Well not apart but rules were no boys in girls cabins and vice versa for the girls. It was going to be a long six weeks.

A well rested Caitlyn Gellar stepped out of the Camp Rock bus. She had wanted to come with Nate. But he was arriving later. Sighing she grabbed her luggage and turned to survey the camp ground. Then she saw them not Connect 3 unfortunately. But Mitchie, Lola, Barron and Sander. She dragged her luggage over and soon Micthie, Ella, Peggy, Tess and Caitlyn went to unpack and settle in and Caitlyn forgot all about missing Nate.

Camp Rock was like a third home to her. Her house being first and Nate's second. She loved it there fun lessons, her friends, a summer filled with music and Nate when he arrived which from his text should be anytime soon.

The downside to being with her Camp Rock mates they knew nothing about Nate. Despite the fact Caitlyn and Nate having been together for 3 years.

But this summer she was going to tell them. At some point. After she had found the now arrived Nate. Because she needed a hug.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleep Is My Worst Enemy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

Caitlyn couldn't sleep, she had been tossing and turning for the past hour. She had tired reading, listening to music and counting sheep but nothing had worked perhaps a nice walk would help.

And is how she found herself sat at the edge of the pier allowing the cool wind to breeze over her. Gosh she needed Nate, she couldn't sleep without Nate.

And that is where Nate found her fast asleep.

Nate couldn't sleep well he could but not fitfully it was a very light sleep and every sound woke him. It took him ages to get back to sleep and just when he did, he would wake again.

It had been like this for the past 2 weeks, he nor Caitlyn getting a good night's sleep. And it showed, their actions were sluggish, their eyes barley stayed open, they could concentrate and they had bags under there eyes. There friends were concerned, Brown was concerned, Connie was concerned and Jason and Shane knew why there were the way they were. They needed each other to sleep. But rules would not allow.

So there they were on the pier one awake, one asleep and both cold. The awake one knew he should get them both inside but the view was so serene especially with the shallow breaths coming from the girl besides him.

Sighing, his breath coming out in a white vapour, he stood up and the scooped up his girl and carried her to his cabin. But that movement was going to get them both in a lot of trouble.

Review Please

Gabriella Somefield


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleep Is My Worst Enemy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted a voice, a familiar voice.

Nate groaned and tried to sit up but something was weighing him down, a person. A familiar person. His eyes fluttered open' Caitlyn.

"Morning Uncle Brown," he mumbled.

"Want to tell me why Miss Gellar is in your cabin?" asked his Uncle.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I gather she couldn't, because I went for a walk at around midnight I think, and I found her asleep on the dock. She was freezing, I didn't want to wake the other girls by trying to get her back into her cabin so I brought her here. And nothing happened. I fell asleep," explained Nate.

"Well you certainly look more refreshed then you have past mornings," said Brown.

"That's all because of Caitlyn. Every night if you can't find Caitlyn at home, she's at mine and if you can't find me at home, I'm at hers," explained Nate. "We're like dependable on each other for a good night's sleep," he added.

"So you're best friends who sleep in the same bed?" asked his Uncle. "On a regular basis," he added.

"Um we're girlfriend and boyfriend who have slept in same bed for the last 2 years, and been together 3 years," cringed Nate knowing Brown was not going to like the fact he hadn't told him.

"You two have been going out for 3 years and you haven't told me," queried Brown.

"Um no," admitted Nate a sheepish smile gracing his face.

Caitlyn starts to stir and Nate looked down at her. And in that moment Brown saw the love Nate held for Caitlyn in his eyes.

"Hey mate I'm gunna go. I only came cuz you hadn't shown up for breakfast and no one had seen Caitlyn. I'm not saying it's ok but other than your brothers and Caitlyn's cabin mates no one else should know. About sharing a cabin at night," said Brown raising to his feet.

"Ok Uncle Brown," murmured Nate.

As the door shut behind him, Caitlyn's eyes fluttered open.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked groggily.

"Uncle Brown," Nate answered with a smile and kiss to her forehead.

"Oh god, are we in trouble?" asked Caitlyn.

"Nah," smiled Nate shaking his head. "We're just not to let anyone else apart from your cabin mates and my brothers are to know that we are now sharing a cabin at night," explained Nate.

"He said that?" asked Caitlyn excitedly.

"Aha," murmured Nate lowering his lips to Caitlyn's unaware that company was about to come through the door.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted them moments later.

And they looked up to see their friends crowded in the door. The time of truth was upon them.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleep Is My Worst Enemy**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

"Does someone wanna explain what's going on here?" asked Mitchie folding her arms across her chest.

"Um well," muttered Caitlyn.

"Ok I'm feeling a little uncomfortable, could something pass me a shirt?" asked Nate.

"Here," said Shane tossing one to him.

The silence seemed to stretch as Nate tugged the shirt over his head and Caitlyn watched as her boyfriend's perfect abs disappeared from view. Without knowing it she let a whimper escape her lips. Causing everyone to look at her and Nate to smirk.

"What, he has perfect abs," she murmured with a shrug.

"Hmm," said the girls.

"Ok, one of you two needs to start talking now," ordered Mitchie.

"Should you or should I?" Nate asked Caitlyn.

Caitlyn shrugs..

"Instead of debating who should tell, just tell," said Peggy.

"You girls are so bossy," said Shane. "Ow," he added after Mitchie and Peggy hit him.

"Well," said Ella.

"I can tell you," smirked Shane.

Everyone looks at him.

"They've been sleeping in each other's bed for the past three years," he smirked.

All eyes turn to the couple in the bed. Nate was now leaning against the headboard smirking with Caitlyn resting against his chest.

"Actually, we've been dating for the last three years," he said.

"What!" everyone exclaimed.

Caitlyn smiled up at Nate and half an hour later they had talked the group though every major milestone in their relationship.

"Why did you keep it a secret?" asked Mitchie.

"We kept it a secret in the beginning because we were friends. We didn't know what was going to come of it at first. After a while it became habit I guess. And we liked it that way," explained Nate.

"Naitlyn," squealed Ella a few moments later.

"What?" asked Nate.

"Ella's right. When you guys eventually come out to the press, they'll give you a couple name and Naitlyn sounds good," agreed Mitchie.

Laughing, the group sat and chatted for what seemed hours until Brown came to get them to inform them they had missed breakfast and would miss lunch if they stayed in the cabin any longer.

So getting to their feet, the group headed out but the newly outted couple stayed behind to get changed.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
